


I Want to Help

by sycamoretree



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Müller looks on when Mario Gomez injures himself during training. He is instantly worried when Mario doesn't get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Help

Gomez fell handless to the ground in the middle of the training.

It wasn’t a simple accident because if it wasn’t serious; Gomez would always get back on his feet fast enough. Thomas heart froze with fear when he saw Mario go down. He sprinted across the field and all kinds of horrible scenarios of heart attack flashed through his mind.

When he reached Mario, the man was already surrounded by medical personnel and other players. He squeezed between them and knelt on the grass by his side, taking in the contorted face which spoke of serious pain. Absently, he placed a hand on Mario’s heaving chest.

“What’s wrong?”

Mario flashed him a big grin but his brows were knitted together. So, he was putting on a brave face, the big idiot. Someone tapped Thomas on the shoulder but he would be damned if he left before getting an answer from Gomez. Grey-blue eyes darted to him.

“Thomi, it’s okay. Just need a massage.” Mario stroked his own thigh and grimaced. “Pulled a muscle. The leg just failed me.”

Relieved but still worried, Thomas exhaled shakily.

A stretcher was carried towards them but Mario waved it away with one hand and put the other on Thomas’ shoulder. “Help me up?”

How could Thomas refuse this strong, rash, and proud man to get off the pitch on his own accord? So he supported most of Gomez’ weight as they slowly made their way towards the building nearby, Gomez alternating between jumping on one leg and stumbling, with his arm tight around Müller’s neck.

Once they were inside, away from the others' eyes; Thomas reached for the hand that dangled over his collarbone and pressed it hard before holding onto it. Finally, the façade shattered and Mario allowed himself to lean heavier on Thomas and he hung his head.

“You alright, Gomez?” Thomas asked cautiously and received a hushed groan as reply.

“Yeah. But I really want that massage now. The leg throbs.”

When Thomas risked a glance, he saw that Mario was turning white despite the tan. That wasn’t good.

“Nearly there. Hold on, champion,” he replied and tensed his jaw to refrain from worrying his lip.

When Mario lowered himself onto the massage table, Thomas found a small familiar box on a desk and held it out to him while the massager began to pour some oil in his gloved palm. “Take some paracetamol. It’ll ease the pain.”

Mario studied him with a dubious look which must have been hard to accomplish in his pained state. “It’s not that bad. I can manage.”

“But I can’t,” Thomas whispered and looked down at the pills in his hand. It was always pure torture to know that Mario was in pain.

He heard a sigh and then a damp but warm hand closed over his and picked up the white pills. When Mario swallowed them down dry, his clear eyes never left Thomas’ and the younger player noticed the silent thank you. Then he was shooed out by the other man in the room.

Thomas closed the door silently and strolled down the corridor to return to the pitch again. His hands trembled but he was breathing easier because Mario was going to be okay. That was the important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I did some year ago when I discovered the wonderful RPF ship called Müllez. And since FC Bayern München won Champion's League last night, I was once again inspired and decided to publish this story. I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment!


End file.
